Come And Get It - Ah PuchxReader Female (NSFW)
by Teenage-Oddball
Summary: You fall unconscious after being attacked in the jungle. When you wake up, you're safe and secure, having been saved by a very unlikely entity. You feel obliged to repay his debt. / Characters (other than those tagged): Ah Puch / Pairings: Ah PuchxReader!Female / Warnings: NSFW


**Author's Notes**

 **Fandom:** SMITE

 **Fan-fiction:** Come and Get It

 **Summary:** _You fall unconscious after being attacked in the jungle. When you wake up, you're safe and secure, having been saved by a very unlikely entity. You feel obliged to repay his debt._

 **Characters:** Ah Puch, Reader!Female

 **Pairings:** Ah Puch x Reader

 **Warnings:** NSFW

 _A gift for bestjaderabbit (on Tumblr) who's been curious as to what it would be like to fuck Ah Puch. Hope this answers your question fully._

* * *

I groaned as I began to stir. Though my whole body seemed to ache, as I shifted, soft materials caressed my skin and the pain melted away. I wanted to be even cosier, so I curled up onto my side, snatching up the material in my hands and bringing it up to my face. In that moment, I didn't care where I might have been lay. My eyes were heavy and so was my mind. I was too distracted with how tired I was. There was silence, nothing other the sound of my own breathing. There was no one else in the room, so I couldn't have been in that much danger, no matter where I was. I let my head sink further into the soft pillow and sighed audibly as I settled once more.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp pat on the ground, then another, and another. Bare footsteps on the ground, and they were getting louder. It took every ounce of the adrenaline that was rushing through my system to haul my body upright. As I blinked rapidly to relieve the sleep from my eyes, I tried to make out any shapes. My sight cleared up and the first thing I noticed were a set of double doors in front of the double bed I had slept on, in a room I did not recognise. There was no one at the door but I could still hear the footsteps getting louder. They began to echo, bouncing off my surroundings. My head flitted from side to side as I tried to keep track of the sound. I got a good look of the bedroom as I did so.

The walls were wooden, made from what I recognised as a species of tree found in the Lacandon jungle, where I lived. There was no fourth wall behind the bed, just a large curtain, decorated with a pattern that was reminiscent of my people. I had clothes with a similar pattern that I was actually wearing before I'd lost consciousness. I noticed them draped over the back of a chair and not on me so I came to the assumption that I was naked. I wasn't but still felt my cheeks redden from the panic. I had a loose, long, short-sleeved garment on, made from a light, airy material, perfect for staying cool in the morning sun, which I could see shining through a gap into the curtains. It bounced off a mirror on a small vanity desk, adjacent to the chair with my clothes on. All that was on it was a plain mannequin head and an overflowing jewellery box. The room was neat and tidy but that seemed to be because it was so bare. Still, it was aesthetically pleasing, modern and clean but out of place in the jungle, if I was even still there. I panicked again and followed the trail of light to the split in the curtains.

I opened them far too quickly and was blinded by the light and, when I could finally see it, the view blew me away equally as much.

I don't recall ever being fazed by how high up I was. I was just baffled by how much I could see. The landscape undulated in height, like strong waves on the ocean but still. Though to anyone else, the jungle may just seem like dull, vast expanse of vegetation, there were clear landmarks I recognised. I could see the slight indent of a path I often took to the Usumacinta River, which glistened in the sunlight, its flow seeming a lot calmer from a distance. I could see my own settlement from atop this pedestal. I felt powerful, like I was an omnipotent force looking down on creation. Ironic really, considering who came into the room as I surveyed the jungle.

The footsteps stopped and were replaced by the shriek of hinges. I felt my heart pang with fear and my breaths sting my throat as I saw out of the corner of my eye one of the doors behind me open. I tried to slip back under the bedcovers in a feeble attempt to hide from the intruder (who probably didn't think they were intruding, assuming they lived here). As I dragged the covers up to my face to conceal myself, a figure slowly revealed itself as it slid from behind the door.

The figure was that of man, tall and slender but well formed. I couldn't help but admire him though I told myself I shouldn't because although his silhouette made him appear human, his skin tone contested that fact. The skin of his torso was a metallic purple colour, far from human. It rippled as different wavelengths of light collided with his toned body. It was mesmerizing. The colour faded out away from his torso, becoming patchy while the remainder of his limbs bore a pastey, white colour which wasn't as appealing. His skin looked clammy but that may have been due to the morning heat. The paleness of the skin of his arms contrasted with the colour of his abnormally long finger nails (I must admit, I was a little jealous of their length, being someone who could never stop breaking mine). They were matte-black, a colour so deep I thought I might get lost in it. I quickly dragged myself away and searched for something more colourful to brighten my gaze. His eyes drew me in, the iris crimson red but the black pupil just as deep as his nails. I managed to pull myself away again and found my gaze drawn upwards, trailing the glorious red and green feathers attached to the top of the mask.

The mask. It was all too familiar, depicted on tapestries hung on our walls. An act of devotion, out of fear and not loyalty, in the hope that he would never grace us with his presence for it surely meant that death was at hand. A very real threat but one I had never feared, for I never thought I'd have to face Ah Puch anytime soon.

I thought of running but where could I have run to? He was right by the door, my only exit. I contemplated jumping out of the window for just a second. It was absurd. I would have met my death still. I froze as tried to think of what to do. I was so absorbed by my fear and panic, it shocked me to hear him speak.

"Ah, you're awake," The sultry tone of his voice made my ear drums tingle and neck shiver. I didn't expect his voice to be so deep. I didn't expect him to be able to speak at all, given his horrific nature. I'd imagined him to be more like an animal, in his physique too. The more he defied my expectations, the more my anxiety grew. A thought occurred: I had no idea how to act in the presence of a deity, having never had one appear to me (or invite me back into their home). What if I unintentionally disrespected him?

He made his way over to the bed and sat on it with a bounce, folding his legs. I tried not to move as the mattress rippled, biting my lip as subtly as I could. "How are you feeling?"

I had to answer. He was a God. On that fact alone, he demanded an answer and though I took a relatively obscene amount of time to answer, he sat there, patient, his eyes locked to mine. "Fine, thank you…um," I spluttered out impulsively. I meant to address him but didn't know how; should I call him sir or another term of endearment? He seemed satisfied. He tilted his head and something rattled lightly, like music. It must have been the appendage I saw shaking round the back of his head. I didn't mean to stare at it and immediately recoiled when I heard another noise: the sound of him chuckling quietly. He blinked (at least, I think he did as his red irises shrunk and then reappeared) and straightened up his head.

"Do you remember what happened?"

I tried to answer as quickly as possible to make up for how long my last answer took to give, but that didn't give me enough time to think. I began to panic again as I tried to recall what happened before I passed out. Ah Puch shifted his gaze down, away from my own which made me even more flustered. Had I angered him with my incompetence? I gasped when he took my hand in his.

"You're shaking. Why are you shaking?" I hadn't noticed myself that my hands were quivering. He was very perceptive.

Our eyes locked once again. His question was demanding in tone this time but I felt it was only out genuine concern. I gasped again, but not as harshly, as he stroked the top of my palm with his thumb. I expected his skin to be rubbery and to drag against mine but it was as soft as my own. His nail, despite its length, didn't even touch my skin although I shivered at the thought.

He took his other hand and clasped my hand between his, "You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you," Any fiend could've have said that and feigned it but I believed him. He carried on, "What do you remember?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, at ease finally. The relief was revitalising. I felt safe. I didn't think to question my logic because it couldn't be explained. I trusted him and finally opened up, "I remember a stranger forcing me into the jungle and trying to steal my clothes. She wanted them for her own daughter," I understood why. It was one of my favourite outfits, "She tried to rip them off of me so pushed her away but when I tried to leave, she chased me. I was faster than her but she still followed me so I kept running to try and lose her. I remember being pushed to the floor and blacking out so I think she caught me. But, my clothes are there…" I trailed of in confusion and stared at my clothes, that weren't in her possession.

I noticed Ah Puch tilt his head again and scratch his neck awkwardly, "It was me," I titled my head this time, "I tackled you. I saw what was happening and followed. I was hoping to catch the girl that was trying to steal from you. I got you mixed up at some point, which never happens when I'm on a hunt, and I caught you instead. My bad," He added.

"You tried to help me," It was a statement and not a question. His response was genuine, I had no doubt about that.

"Tried to, yes. I didn't intend for you to fall unconscious."

"No, no. It's fine," I spluttered. I cringed at how flustered I sounded. I couldn't help it. My anxiety still lingered but it stemmed from something different, something I didn't want to admit to myself. I was no longer fazed by his presence, in that I was not scared of him. In fact, I felt my heart pang when I heard what he said next.

"If you're well enough, I can take you back down to your village."

"No," We both recoiled. I bit my lip at my outburst. I had to recover quickly, "The woman who tried to steal from me, what if she tries to do it again? I'm scared," I lied. I just wanted an excuse to stay with him at this point. He was strangely endearing.

"You don't need to worry about her, I dealt with it," He looked away as he spoke, as if he was ashamed. I drew my own assumptions about what he meant, and froze when I remembered who he was and what his purpose was.

"You…killed…her?" I muttered, trying to regain eye contact with him. He looked back up and his eyes flared. He began to slowly crawl across the bed towards me.

"Here's something you need to know about me, something your people always seem to misunderstand. My presence maintains the balance of life. It means that people die naturally as long as I'm around. I don't kill them, but I can kill, and I do because if there are three types of people I cannot stand, they are rapists, murderers and thieves." His voice became softer as he came closer to me. I could feel his breath. I expected it to smell rancid but it didn't really smell of anything. It was just hot.

His spiel had enlightened me, sure, but I had no idea what to say. I took a deep breath of my own, "Thank you for everything. You didn't have to do any of that. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. If there's anything I could do to thank you-."

He shook his head and I heard the rattle again, "As long as you're fine now, that's what matters. I'll let you put your clothes back on," He got up to leave. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his hand.

"No, please," I did it again. He looked back at me. I tried to pull my hand away but he'd actually started to hold it. We seemed frozen for far too long, so I spoke up, "You can't let me leave without having repaid you. Is there something…?" I trailed off, realising how ridiculous and desperate I sounded. He remained unmoved.

"There's nothing I want," He paused, "But I think there's something you want."

I bit my lip. I didn't mean to sound so desperate or to even give an inkling of what I truly desired. Who was I to ask for anything from him? He saved me from having my dignity comprised which was supposedly in vain given what we were about to do.

He tightened his grip on my hand and came back onto the bed, crawling over me and forcing me onto my back. I suddenly became very warm and yet, I shivered as he slipped his free hand under my nightshirt and placed it on my waist.

"How…How did you know what I-?"

"Oh, shut up." He said gently. I did. "I've just got to know: Why this and why me?" I knew what he meant. Though I found him attractive, there were abnormal parts to him that he acknowledged.

"Why not?" I had to admit, my anxiety had completely dissolved. Knowing he was on board made me completely relaxed.

"Come on; look at me. What do you see?"

I smirked, "I see rippling muscles, soft skin and delicate hands." I think I made him feel truly special. His eyes closed for a moment and chuckled.

"Want to see what these hands can do?" He didn't wait for an answer.

His touch disappeared for just a moment before I felt his nails glide across my skin. I barely managed to let out a gasp before he did it again. He passed over the crook of my waist and I couldn't help but squirm, not that I wanted him to stop. He paused for a moment before resting his hand in that same spot and began to stroke it with his nails. He knew I liked it there, already.

When I was reduced to simply moaning at the touch, he took his both of his hands and ran them up my body, making removing my nightshirt a little more pleasurable. He cupped his hand around one of my breasts and began to fondle it. I closed my eyes, fully focused on the sensation. It was strange, like him. Like a dull ache but it felt so nice. I opened my eyes, recoiling slightly when I realised how close my face was to one the horns on the front of his mask. He didn't seem to notice, too fixated on what he was doing. I frowned. He was doing so much and I wanted to return the favour. I wanted to kiss him, but where? The mask protected his face and much of his neck, and he had charms and appendages everywhere else. He still had a hand free. I took it and he flinched slightly. I giggled and kissed his knuckles. I managed to peck him a few times before he took his hand away and then brought it back up to my cheek. His head drooped solemnly and I froze, thinking I'd upset him.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why not? Don't you like it?"

"No! I do. I do… But I can't kiss you back."

I raised a brow, "Well, not with this thing covering your face." I gripped the bottom of the mask with a little too much confidence so when he suddenly grabbed my arm, I flinched and my anxiety returned. He could see that. His pupils widened, and he slowly released my arm. He sighed and quickly cupped both of my cheeks with his hands.

"I can't kiss you, even without it. You…you wouldn't understand and it's hard to explain," He dipped his head again.

I was a little disenchanted. Alas, I'd managed to whittle that much out of him so far. I figured I could afford to pry a little more and still potentially get my own way, "You're right; I don't understand. But I don't need to and I don't care if you can't kiss me, I want to kiss you, but it's a little hard with these in the way." I tapped one of the horns protruding from the front of the mask.

"I guess so," He remained still for a while then brought himself up. He paused again, his head down. With a sigh, he grabbed the long appendage at the back of his head and slid his hand down it, pushing the three prongs down to the end. Suddenly, the mask was a lot less extravagant; all of the feathers became dust, as did the large horns on his head, and his eyes disappeared from the sockets of the mask. He lifted the chin of the mask and slowly took it off of his head.

After what we'd been talking about, I was drawn immediately to his mouth and lips, or what was left of them. No, he had none. His teeth and most of his gums were completely exposed. The teeth themselves were far from human, long and thin with very sharp tips, and they protruded outwards giving him an overbite, perfect for hunting.

He wasn't ugly. He wasn't hideous. His face was monstrous, yes, but it did not scare me. I pitied him but I figured I best not tell him that. He looked damaged; there were crater-like scars all over his face and his eyes certainly didn't look healthy. There were remnants of who I assumed he used to be. His brow, through furrowed, was still very defined, as was his nose and jawline. His cheeks were flat but did not appear hollow. They puffed up slightly as he squinted his eyes.

"Just so you know, I can't see you very well," He said. I assumed that the mask must help him with that, as well as many other things; He looked so helpless without it. "So, please, just watch yourself with these," He gestured towards his protruding teeth, "I don't want to catch you with them," He said, apologetic with every word, very uncharacteristic for a God of his stature. It was curious to see him in such a state. I felt omnipotent almost.

I approached him as gracefully and seductively as I could, travelling on all-fours across a spring mattress. He knew I was moving, his head flitting with every sound. He awaited my touch and didn't so much as flinch when I put my hand on one of his thighs. I put my other hand on the other leg and pushed myself back up to his level. Close up, I could see his already heavily creased brow was furrowed. He clearly looked uncomfortable. I felt my heart pang with guilt but I was more than ready to make up for it.

I slipped a palm round the back of his neck and he hissed. That area was far more exposed without the mask. I went to give him a peck on the cheek but hesitated. I made sure he could feel my breath on his face so he knew I was there. After hearing a relaxed sigh, I gently kissed him on the cheek. I heard a tiny moan and smirked, even though I knew he couldn't see it. I kissed him again, knowing he liked it and he moaned again, a little less hesitantly. Knowing he was more relaxed, I carried on, kissing him as I travelled down towards his neck. As I did, in perfect synergy, he arched his head away from me, stretching and exposing the skin of his neck. Knowing that he was enjoying himself meant that I was. Even without the bed covers surrounding me, I felt cosy. My whole body was buzzing with pleasure and heat.

I was so absorbed with exploring the skin of his neck with my lips, I hadn't noticed that we'd moved, with him on his back and myself on top of him. He had both of his arms wrapped around me, with his hands pressed against my back, keeping me in place and I was very happy to stay right where I was.

I pressed my lips to his neck as I'd done previously but now, I fancied doing something a little more adventurous. I sunk my teeth slightly into his skin and lightly caressed the spot with my tongue. He released an animalistic groan so forceful, I could feel it vibrate through my lips as I continued to suck. I wondered for a moment if the love bite would even be noticeable, given his skin tone was already quite dark on his neck, darker than a bruise might be. I wanted people to see it. I wanted them to know that he was mine.

"You like to bite, huh?" He said. I pulled away to respond, and noticed that he had bruised. I smiled but it was short lived. I yelped as I was hauled across the bed and pressed against the mattress with him on top of me this time. I looked up at his face and though he couldn't possibly do so with the state his mouth was it, I could've sworn he was smirking as he came closer to me, "Stay still," I closed my eyes, wanted to be surprised with what he had in store.

I could feel his breath near my face. I hoped he wasn't going to bite my neck as I'd done to him; that would be far more painful. I felt him travel closer and closer to my ear and a hand travel up the other side of my neck to the other. I felt him pinch the lobe between his thumb and finger and massage it. I had to admit, the sensation was rather dull. I found myself a little disenchanted, until I felt my other ear being gripped by what I assumed were two of his teeth. I felt a sharp breath down my earhole and the feeling was phenomenal. I couldn't help but squirm. Much to my disappointment, he let go with his teeth, "Don't move, I don't want to catch you with my teeth," I settled down, ready for more. He swiftly took the lobe between his teeth once more and I gasped, but managed to hold still, relaying some of the energy into my fists as they gripped the bed sheets. He circled his jaw and massaged one lobe between his teeth and the other between his fingers. I understood he only had one mouth, but the chill of his breath down my neck was beyond compare.

All of a sudden, it got colder as he slid his tongue across the rim of my ear lobe and I moved again. I curled up, as if I was collapsing under the pleasure. I brought my legs up and in doing so, my thigh brushed against something firm. I felt a sharp breath slip between Ah Puch's teeth but it was lost on me now. I was far more engrossed with what I'd just touched with my leg.

He moved to face me again, "You want to play dirty now?" He tilted his head. Without a doubt, he was smiling at me. I smiled back, moving my leg back down so it brushed against his junk again. He grimaced but didn't move right away. He shifted himself so he was lay beside me, and slid his arm behind my neck so my head rested on it. His other hand, he passed over my chest and abdomen, down to my crotch. His palm wasn't cold but I still shivered as the anticipation began to mount, and when a finger passed over my clitoris, it all came out as I mewled.

He didn't travel much further down. I hadn't expected him to enter me with his fingers, certainly not with those nails but the tips teased my hole lightly and I made another sound, then immediately bit my lip to scold myself at how horny and desperate I sounded. I didn't have much time to dwell on it as he brought his fingers back up and brushed my clitoris again, awakening the nerves. They passed on and the buzz died down but I wanted them back. I was about to rock my hips but he was already on it. He drew his fingers down and back up again, recreating that spark. But then, he began to move his fingers faster, in a circular motion, and it was if my body had caught light.

As he passed over every little bump, my body pulsed with pleasure. It never stopped. His path never swayed from what he knew I liked. I knew he was perceptive but this felt as good as when doing this myself. His fingers were thin and added to his precision. Him being so focused and certain, it wasn't long before it all became too much, and I could feel myself beginning to climax. I thought it too soon but before I could even comprehend the consequences, I erupted and let out a cry, buckling my hips. The pleasure fizzled out but he still carried on rubbing my already sensitive body. I had to press my thighs together, a feeble attempt to block him out but instead, trapping him in. He seemed satisfied and lifted his hand away. I caught him looking at it as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cum," I blurted out.

"Why are you apologising for cumming?" He shook his head. I bit my lip as he lifted himself up and away from me, my worst assumption being that I'd disgusted him. But he kept a palm on my shoulder as he navigated his way across the bed. I realised that this was it as he unclipped his tunic, removing the only garment he was wearing. I tried to prop myself up to see what I'd be dealing with but was almost immediately pushed back down. I understood he was eager; I'd had my fill and he was ready for his, "Are you ready?" There was actually a flair of concern to his voice, rather than seduction. He crawled over me and tried to look me in the eye as best he could (given he probably couldn't see my eyes).

I found his enquiry irritating, in all honesty. I just wanted him to get on with it. I was ready, "As ready as I'll ever be to receive a god." He raised an eyebrow. I think he liked my little analogy.

I felt something brush against my lips, parting them slightly. Taking a deep breath in, I closed my eyes. He was hesitating, so I opened one eye slightly, and he had his closed. I couldn't fathom what he could be apprehensive about. I rocked my hips, beckoning him to enter me, and he did. As he slid in, his face was a picture; he drew back his thin lips and snarled, furrowing his brow. That was the only time I'd ever felt frightened of him. I closed my eyes, trying to forget it.

I focused on my body, my whole body. Everything seemed to ache as he parted me. It did not hurt. It was like a relief, like massaging an injury. He drew away from me and began to thrust in and out slowly. Every movement unleased a wave of pleasure across my body, with each passing earning a moan from me. He began to pick up speed and now each wave was more intense than the last, my words now feeling forced out. I muttered words, though they were as incomprehensible as the newest sensation I was feeling. It was a build-up but felt huge in comparison to what I was feeling leading up to my previous climax.

Suddenly, it all collapsed and the feeling abandoned me, and Ah Puch left my body. My stomach cramped at the thought of this ending. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was having visions of him just leaving me in the room, alone. A little hasty, I'll admit. I was instantly relieved when I felt his hands rest on my hips.

I opened my eyes to him hauling me upright and onto his lap and immediately setting me down on his dick. I no longer felt so hollow. I looked down to find him pressing his forehead to my chest as I felt him wrapping his arms around me. I think he just wanted to be closer to me which was all I wanted too. I popped a kiss onto his forehead and he sighed, bringing his head up to look at me.

He took me by the hips once more and picked me up slightly before setting me down again. This was how we were going to ride this out. His head rocked back and he began to grunt as he finally let loose. Our voices echoed in perfect synergy. Our pleasure fuelled the other as we each neared our climaxes. I felt him start to speed up with picking me up and putting me down, so I helped him along by rocking my hips. I was already at my peak. Then I became overwhelmed with the prospect of him and myself reaching this together and it tipped me. I opened up and it all overflowed. I embraced it as I looked down on him as he came too. I let out a sharp gasp as I felt something hot fill me, molten compared to the heat of his body.

Something else filled me, painful and cold: the ungodly screech that left his mouth and scratched my ears.

Then, quiet.

We both took a breath at the same time, then descended into deep breathing. Our eyes met again. I frowned when I saw his were a little wet. He closed them and small tears were released. They fell down his cheeks as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" He echoed.

I couldn't have him like this. We'd just done something wonderful. I tried to lighten to mood, "Wow, when you cum, you cum hard."

He chuckled. It worked. "I'm so sorry. I didn't expect that to happen."

"Why are you apologising for cumming?" I quipped.

He raised his brow, his eyes drying up, "You little shit." We both erupted into a fit of giggles as we settled down under the bed sheets. He opened up his arms, beckoning me to lie with him but I was already on it. I descended onto his chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, bringing his hand to my cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

We lay silent, accompanied by the serene ambiance for a little while. It brought some normality to the situation.

Ah Puch cut through the silence, "You know, I've just realised, I never apologised to you for knocking you out, not properly," I didn't cut him up. I could sense he was going somewhere with this, "But, I've got to say, I'm not sorry, not in the slightest." I smiled. We huddled that little bit closer together and I felt myself drift into another comfortable sleep. I'd worry about the practicality of situation later.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 _I'm trash… Absolute trash. This is so cringey. Why did I even offer to write this?_

 _Oh! You're done? Was it okay? Not too unbearable I hope…_

 _ **Please leave some feedback on this if you have the time.** This fic is a first for me on a few things; I've never written in first person before (because I hate reading in first person) and I've also never written smut in my life, so some criticism would be appreciated._


End file.
